


“You’re beautiful and our baby will be too.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Idiots in Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine telling Juice that you're pregnant."





	“You’re beautiful and our baby will be too.”

You set the pregnancy test down on the counter then sat on the toilet seat, waiting. You and Juice had decided 4 months ago to try and have a family. That had proved to be a little harder than you thought it would be when it was 3 months in and you still hadn’t gotten pregnant. Of course, you’d gotten discouraged but you and Juice kept trying, refusing to give up. This past week though, you’d been late. You’d ignored it, thinking that maybe your period would come in a couple of days but found yourself already 10 days late and your heart had skipped a beat. You’d gotten dressed and driven to the local pharmacy store and bought a test.

With the little timer going off, it snapped you out of your daydream and you stood, going back over to the counter before picking it up. Staring down at the positive pregnancy test in your hand, tears welling up in your eyes as you gave a small overjoyed laugh. You let out another one and another and before long, you were full-on laughing and jumping around. You heard Juice laughing at you from the bedroom and you stopped jumping, opening the bathroom door.

“Guess what?”

“You’re a little special?”

“Shut up. Guess.”

“I don’t know, what?”

“Guess!”

“You’re gonna die your hair another color?”

“No.”

“You’re going to finally try my kale smoothie?”

“NO.”

“I don’t know babe. What?“

You smiled widely and waved the pregnancy test. His smug expression dropped immediately and he quickly sat up.

“No way.”

In an instant he was standing in front of you, pulling the test from your hand.

“It’s got 2 lines. That’s positive right? That means it’s positive?!”

You nodded and giggled as he wrapped his arms around you, lifting you into the air.

“You’re pregnant?! Oh my god!”

He spun you around in a couple of circles before setting you back down and hugging you tightly. Suddenly he let you go and pulled away.

“Shit, did I hurt you? Was that too hard? I didn’t mean to hug you so hard I just w-”

You silenced him with a kiss and he finally shut up, melting into you. You kissed him a couple more times before pulling away and resting your head on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe it. We finally did it.”

“I know. For a second there, I thought I was shootin’ blanks.”

You rolled your eyes and reached up kissing him again.

“I’m so happy baby. Imagine, we’ll have a little one of us running around.”

“I know. I hope they look like you though. They’ll be cuter.”

You grabbed Juice by his cheeks and pulled his face down close to yours.

“You’re beautiful and our baby will be too.”

He looked down with a blush and turned his face slightly to kiss your palm.

“Thank you.”

“I love you Juice.”

He smiled widely and his eyes crinkled in the corners before he suddenly went completely serious.

“What?”

“Can we shave his head like mine?”

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
